Three loves
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi is enjoying a nice picnic with Yami, but who's that on the horizon? Puzzleshipping. Yaoi. Yeah, and crazy idea.


This is for Lorna-chan. Happy birthday. This is the only present I can think of doing.

I'm so sorry! Forgive me!

I'm guessing this is lime…slight lemon…I think…not too sure...

* * *

Three loves~

Yugi smiled as he took a deep breath and stretched his arms in the air. Yugi was laying on the grass of a hill in the park, enjoying a picnic with his one true love: Yami. Yugi sighed and turned to Yami who laid next to him, Yami turned to Yugi and smiled back at the younger one.

'Something wrong love?' Yami asked.

'No' Yugi smiled and cuddled up next to Yami, closing his eyes and sighing heavily 'I was just observing you. You get more beautiful by the day'.

'Umm…Yugi' Yugi opened his eyes, seeing that Yami wasn't by his side and that he was talking to the grass. Yugi turned over and saw that Yami was on his other side.

Yugi chuckled and rolled over to cuddle up on Yami's chest 'Sorry…guess I must've been imagining to myself'.

Yami chuckled, kissing Yugi on the forehead 'That's alright. You have a very strange but interesting imagination'.

Yugi giggled and closed his eyes 'Yeah…I guess I do…'

'Yugi'.

'Yes Yami?'

'We can't forget about the food. Wouldn't want some bugs to eat them before we do. Here'.

Yugi opened his eyes to see a sandwich being offered to him, he smiled and took it from Yami's hand before eating it.

'Delicious' Yugi looked up at Yami from his chest 'Thank you Yami. I really needed that'.

Yami chuckled, then pointed to something behind Yugi. Yugi gave a small questioning frown, but looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened in both surprise and shock.

'I'm glad you like the food' Yami gave a small chuckle as he reached into the picnic basket again, taking out a sandwich for himself.

Yugi stared at Yami sitting by the basket, then turning to the Yami he laid on as he gave a small smug smile, back and forth between the two before sitting up and moving away from them.

'Whoa…t-there's two of you?' Yugi asked nervously.

The two Yami's stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

'I don't know what he's complaining about' The first Yami said to the other 'I mean, I'd be happy if there was two Yugi's'.

'I'd be happy if there were twenty' The second Yami added.

'T-This is a dream right? I-I mean…t-there's only one Yami…t-the one I love…so which one of you is Yami?'

'We both are' They answered together 'The same name. The same person'.

'N-No way…'

The Yami's then stood up, holding their arms out to Yugi 'Come on Yugi, you must've wanted it to be a dream'.

Yugi moved back, only to flinch when he hit his head against a wall. He rubbed his head and looked around confused, only to find himself sitting on his bed and in his bedroom, making the teen even more confused.

'When did we get to my room?' Yugi muttered.

'Yugi, this is a dream' The second Yami explained 'Nothing makes sense'.

'Oh…good point'.

'Oh Yugi' A pair of arms went around the teen, making him look down before looking up again 'You can always make sense with me. I'm more then happy to help'.

Yugi couldn't help but gawp. There was another Yami, sitting casually without his shirt and his flies open, and Yugi was sitting on his lap.

'What's wrong Aibou?' The third Yami said as he nuzzled Yugi's neck 'You look a little surprised or something'.

'T-There's three of you?' Yugi asked stunned.

'Of course' Yami looked up at the other two as they removed their shirts before turning back to Yugi 'Double the fun isn't good enough, so we've tripled the fun'.

'Huh? Fun?'

'I call the nipples!' The second Yami exclaimed as he jumped on the bed, then giving Yugi's chest a small squeeze.

The first Yami chuckled and knelt to the ground 'Looks like I get the treasure' He said as his hand rubbed over Yugi's crotch.

Yugi blushed heavily, looking at all three quickly before squirming 'W-Wait! W-We're going to…d-do it?'

'Sure, why not?' They said.

'W-Well…you may be Yami…but you have separate bodies, so…you're different people, right?'

The three Yami's looked at each other before nodding unsurely 'Yeah I suppose' They agreed.

'Well…then…w-wouldn't that make me a slut? B-Because I'd be with…three separate people…'

They all looked at each other, before smirking and shaking their heads 'Nah. Besides this is your dream, so it's not real remember'.

'Oh…I forgot about that'.

The Yami's then got to work; The second Yami pulled Yugi's shirt up while the third helped pull it off so his bare chest was visible. The first Yami was playing with Yugi's crotch while slowly unzipping his zip and pulling Yugi's trousers and underwear down to his ankles.

Yugi blushed to a red colour, having three pairs of hands on his body already sent many pleasurable chills up his spine. The third Yami held Yugi's face, making him look towards his smirking face.

'Kiss me Yugi' Yami said suggestively 'And let the pleasure go through you'.

He then leant closer to kiss Yugi, seeing it as it was a dream he didn't resist in kissing Yami back. The second Yami leant in and licked Yugi's right nipple-making the teen wriggle in his kiss a little-and then sucked on it instead while his hand fiddled with Yugi's other nipple. The third Yami licked up Yugi's member-making the teen gasp in amidst his kissing-once the member was wet, he took it into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi broke the kiss so he could gasp and moan at the pleasure going through his body. The third Yami smiled and nibbled Yugi's ear.

'Like it Yugi?' Yami whispered suggestively.

'Very' Yugi breathed heavily 'S-So…g-good…'

Yami chuckled, leaning closer 'Maybe you should try kissing me again Yugi'.

Yugi didn't hesitate and kissed Yami passionately, having his hands being held by the third Yami in the passionate kiss. Yugi whimpered and moved his legs slightly as he felt himself get nearer because of the first Yami sucking on his member, but he held Yugi's legs apart in his hands.

'You have to keep still Yugi' The second Yami said 'Otherwise you'll lose all the pleasure'.

Yugi broke the kiss as he started to pant again, whimpering as well and shaking slightly in their hold. Yugi moaned louder as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his limit.

'A-Ah, Y-Yami I-I-I can't…h-hold on…' Yugi moaned as a heavy blush crossed his face.

'Relax and let go Yugi' The third Yami whispered to him 'You know you want to'.

'I just…I-I-Ah! Yami!' Yugi thrust his hips into the first Yami's mouth, releasing heavily into his mouth. He gave a loud sigh and melted into the third Yami's body as he panted heavily.

'That was…so…good…' Yugi panted, opening his eyes to look up at the Yami.

'Right, circulate'.

Yugi sat up then 'Circulate?'

The Yami's stood up, moving around so the first Yami sat Yugi on his lap, the third Yami sucked on Yugi's nipples and the second Yami licked up and down Yugi's member. Yugi gasped and moaned again, looking up at the new Yami who held him.

'W-What are you doing?' Yugi asked breathlessly.

'We aren't jealous Yugi' The first Yami explained with a smirk 'We don't want to fight over you, we want to share you. So we're going to have to take turns making you happy' Yami raised an eyebrow 'Is that a problem?'

'No' And with that Yugi pulled Yami into a passionate kiss while his body was sent back into pleasure again.

Yugi moaned into the kiss as the Yami's kissed and sucked on his body parts, it wasn't too long before Yugi cried out again and released in the other Yami's mouth before the switched again and repeated the same thing again as Yugi quickly released again. Yugi was out of breath by now, his body shaking badly now as he looked up at the Yami that held him.

'I…I think I want to wake up now…' Yugi panted.

'But Yugi, we're not finished' The second Yami whined as he kissed Yugi on the neck 'You want more right? You're craving for it'.

'Oh god…I do. I do!'

'You think we can fit all three in him?' The first Yami asked.

'No' The third Yami disagreed 'We'll just take it in turns like we did with the oral'.

'I go first'.

'No, I go first. You went first last time'.

The second Yami chuckled and leant closer to Yami's ear 'Want to be really naughty and take a ride with me first?' Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled and nodded his head 'Sure'.

The Yami smirked as he quickly pulled off his pants while the other two argued in front of them. Yami held Yugi's butt as he helped to lift him up and sit him back down over his member. Yugi gasped and blushed heavily, feeling Yami enter him.

'Yugi. Yugi. Yugi wake up'.

Yugi groaned, muttering Yami's name a few times before opening his eyes and looking around. He was laying in his bed and in his room, the morning light pouring through the windows and Yami leaning over him.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi rubbed his eyes.

'You were talking in your sleep…I thought you was having a bad dream' Yami explained.

'Actually…I was having an okay dream…' Yugi gave a smile, slipping his hand down his shirt and down to his crotch, giving a sensitive gasp and a shy grin to Yami 'Umm…Yami…I have that problem that only you can fix'.

Yami chuckled, straddling Yugi's waist 'I hear ya. I'd be more then happy to fix it for you'.

* * *

Yeah, that's it.

I'm so sorry! T.T


End file.
